Summer Love
by Tru2Robnhd
Summary: Bella and Alice are roommates and best friends,Jasper and Alice are just getting together and Alice wants Bella to have someone too, and decides that Edward would be the perfect one,good thing alice just invited Bella on a long and amazing trip all summer
1. Jaspermessage

**AN: No I do not own Twilight**

**Um, this is my first real story I started one but only did the first chapter so if u guys could please review and tell me how bad or good it was I would really appreciate it, and don't worry about how being harsh just so long as you give me your opinion and suggestions if I should change anything thnx 4 reading. Oh and btw I am creating an email under alicenbella just so tht I can email people on fanfic and IM so feel free to **

"Oh My God! Oh My God!" Shouted the gorgeous little pixie as she bounced up and down then grabbed my and threw me on the bed.

"Gosh why are you so pushy? Now what is it Alice?"

"I have a brilliant idea!" She nearly screamed.

"If you're wondering yes I'm scared now." I said knowing what happens when Alice gets her big ideas and this was obviously a BIG idea.

"Don't be. Look this summer my family and I are taking a month long cruise to a HUGE villa that were renting on this secluded island in the Caribbean's and then we'll stay there for the rest of the summer."

"And?"

"And you're coming with us!"

"What?!?"

" Yes of course Emmett is bringing Rose and then Edward is going to bring Jasper along, and I really, really, really, really, really want you to come too."

"Alice are you insane? I can't barge in on your family!"

"Of course you can; because you're part of the family."

"Alice summer is in three days, you know right after graduation! You can't just spring this on me now!"

"Bella please?"She whimpered." Jasper is gonna be there and he doesn't know that I love him. Please I need you. Don't make me go all by myself. Please?" She said this very quietly hitting a high pitch note on the last please, then she did it; she made the face, the irresistible pathetic face.

"I'll have to ask Charlie." I said finally giving into the greater forces of Alice.

"YES! And don't worry about Charlie I already took care of it and everything else. Both your parents know and are okay with it they even think that it will do you some good, I already got your cruise ticket and the rooms all ordered specially to your liking."

"I thought you just had this idea?" I said rather suspicious.

"Don't give me that look! I did………. Just this morning now come on! It's time to shop!" Alice is what you would call a shopaholic, the very essence of Alice is to shop-shop-shop, other than when it has to do with Jasper, but even then it's "Hey Bella do you think Jasper would like this? " Hey Bella which one do you think Jasper would prefer?" "Hey Bella does this speak Jasper to you?" and Alice is no cheap shopper, trust, I'm mean it's not like she opposed a sale cuz' she loved them, but rather that if she wanted it there was no such thing as a price tag.

Before I met her I HATED shopping and even now I don't really like it and I still don't like getting all dressed up, but with Alice what's the point in complaining or trying to refuse her?

After we got back from shopping(and Alice had forced me to buy a whole new wardrobe since I wouldn't let her pay) I plopped myself down on the computer to check me and Alice's email (Alice'n') and half way through reading one of my mom's emails this little blippy thingy popped up saying that there was an IM from Jasper Hale.

"Alice!"

"What's up?"

"Jasper-message." Immediately her face dropped and somehow, don't ask me how , but that tiny little girl with the tiny little legs managed to jump from her bed and clear the coffee table like she was a friggin' vampire or something . She scrambled the rest of the way to computer and said: "What's it say? Click on it." And so I did, but she didn't look she just scrunch her eyes close and asked me to read it to her, and so I did.

"Hey babe how r u? Havn't heard frm u n a while. U there?" This message was met with the response of Alice screaming at the top of her lungs waking up most of the kids that were actually asleep on this floor (probably all of campus too) and making all those who weren't asleep to think that some poor girl just got murdered, but knowing how many times Alice has done this it probably only took them a few seconds to realize that it was just Alice and get back to what they were doing. Whether sleeping or making out with their boyfriend. Alice finally came back to life and was able to say:

"J-J-Jasper frikkin Hale just called me BABE!" Now if the afore mentioned people had any question as to what the scream was about they all new now ; along with everybody else in the building. I smiled at her dumbfounded expression and said:

"I'm going to take a shower and leave you two to talk or….. IM."

"So how'd it go?" I asked a dancing Alice as I came out of the bathroom.

"Oh Bella it was amazing!"

"You make it sound like you just had sex."

"Oh, please don't give me a mental picture I might faint."

"Okay then. Sooooo?"

"Oh yeah! It went great! He told me that he liked me lots all along and that he thought I was the prettiest girl ever!"

"Congrats Alice that's wonderful!"

"OMGG! He said that,……… give me a minute I'm just so excited." A minute later…"Okay , he said that he had a dream with me in it, and he was KISSING ME!!!!! And he said that in the dream I was one hell of a kisser, but then I said I doubt I am in real life then he said that he was sure that it wasn't true and that he'd like to FIND OUT SOMETIME!!!!!"

"Aww! That is adorable! I'm really happy for you Alice."

"If only we could find somebody for you. Hey what about Jacob?"

"Ewww! No! Besides he's dating Leah remember?"

"Oh yeah. Well there's always………nevermind."

"What?"

"Oh nothing you'd probably just scoff at it and make some remark on my mental standing; so I would say; "It's been a long day why don't we hit the sack." But I'm way too hyper for that so you want to watch a movie?"She said quickly changing the subject, but still wearing a suspicious grin.

"Sure…."I said not investigating the smile." The usual?"

"Of course you don't break tradition ever."

So that was it we watch P.S. I Love You five times and each time when it got t that part near the end when Harry Connick jr. hugs Hilary Swank's character Alice would say:

"What's wrong friend?" Then I would say:

"It's Gerry. It's been a year now and I can't feel him around me anymore." Then we would both say together:

"He's gone. Gerry's really gone this time." After which we would burst out crying even harder than we already were and chocking out, why? Why'd Gerry have to die? And why'd Gerard Butler have to be so damn perfect? After this ritual we both brushed our teeth and went to bed knowing that we would be quite drowsy tomorrow, even though we'd be graduating.


	2. To New Beginnings

**AN: No I am not the owner. Thnx all of you who added this to your favorites list! I was serious about tht email thing btw. I already have it all set up and everything. And the whole graduation thing with the principle, I'm not graduated yet and my siblings were home schooled so I don't know how that goes so please bear with me. Um, I could still use ideas if anybody is willing, oh and any wacky crazy stories or experiences would be useful, like things tht happened on a trip, pranks, truth or dare things, and so-on. Hope you enjoy!**

I was so excited ….. and yet sooooo tired. I nearly fell asleep, but managed to wake myself up on hearing the name Alice Cullen. Seeing my best friend slash pixie gracefully walk up and stand by the principle I got this surge of excitement and pride as the principle said the following words:

"Sub-Majoring in Drama and Majoring in Design."

16 letters later……

"Bella Swan. All Honors. Majoring in Creative Writing and Photography Art." He handed me the diploma and then I was done, I wouldn't have to deal with school again… except all the years in college after this little summer trip. As I sat down I saw a little circular crystal-like thing slide down Alice's cheek.

"Alice are you crying?!?" I asked both astonished and bewildered.

"I(sniff) I got(sniff) a…a….a scratch on my shoe!" She cried just quite enough for the principle not to hear her; though it wasn't quite enough that they guys a few rows back couldn't hear and chuckle, I was tempted to also, but self-control got the better of me mainly because I knew that Alice took the matter seriously.

" It's okay Alice it's not the end of the world." I comforted her as we got up to go.

"Yes it is!" She wailed, now she was heard, heard by the teacher leading us away who came to the back of the line where we were and told us to lower our voices. Alice's family –the Cullen's- were waiting. Mine couldn't come Charlie due to being utterly indispensable and Renee' because she was to pregnant to fly and that much amount of time in a car while being that pregnant wasn't a good idea. Not that it mattered that much since I never really had much to do with them (even when I stayed with them) ever since the divorce. When Alice saw her family she immediately forgot all about her shoe and ran to see them. Emmett grabbed Alice and picked her up smothering her in his hugely muscular arms and spinning her around.

"Congrats baby sis!" He said putting her down.

"And Bella! Congrats to you too. All grown up! Makes me feel old!" He said wiping away a fake tear.

"Congratulations Bella." Said Carlisle and Esme after they congratulated and hugged Alice.

"So Bella was it just me or did I see you start to doze off on your graduation day?"

"Yeah just a little."

"How does that even happen?" She asked both me and Alice, but we both just stared at her with a that's-pretty-obvious look. She didn't even say anything she just lipped a small "o" because she knew exactly why I was falling asleep, she'd spent enough time with us to know that.

"A classic. God I love that movie!"

"I know right! It's like the ultimate sad movie!" I said.

"And Gerard Buttler is HOT!" Said Rosalie.

"What is up with this!?" Protested Emmett.

" Nothing just a chick flick, so where does everyone wants to go out to eat?" When Rose said that a big grin spread across Emmett's face, we all knew where he wanted to go, but he still said it.

"Five Guys!"

"Emmett we are not going to a place where the smash peanuts on the ground for Alice and Bella's graduation."

"Awww. Fine."

After a while we all decided on this expensive Italian restaurant whose name I could not pronounce. Inside the restaurant the whole design automatically transported you to somewhere in Italy, like Tuscany; the walls that weren't made out of a stone that reminded you of ancient Italian ruins were a creamy yellow color, not bright but not to brown either a perfect balance, there were red, orange, yellow, and white flowers everywhere, the door ways were all arched and made out of the same stone that the walls were mad of, there was an Italian band playing beautiful Italian music, and wooden columns at each corner of the restaurant was holding up part of this wooden lattice(I think that's what it's called) with real vines crawling all over it(though the grapes were fake), outside all the tables were turned so that they could all watch the dancers that were dancing around a beautiful stone fountain. A little girl walked up and dropped and penny in it and made me chuckle as I remembered back to when I would beg my parents for something to throw in. The waiter had jet black hair and blue eyes, rather hot if you ask me, but he didn't have nice hands, bummer. He sat us down outside right in front of the dancers.

"This place is so beautiful." I said admiring the landscaping design.

"Yeah, I'm loving the view." Chuckled Rose as she watched the waiter walk off.

"You do know I'm right here right?"

"Yeah I know . So Alice have you heard from Jasper lately?"

"Yea." Said Alice with a funny smile on her face.

"And?" Pushed Rose

"Oh, I think you can guess." Replied Alice raising her eyebrows still wearing the same smile.

"Oh that is so great Alice! So how was it?"

"Adorable." She squeaked .

"Text, phone, email, or webcam?"

"Actually IM."

"Oooh Finally. Jasper was holding out on you for a while. When?"

" Last night."

"Awww! So recent! Bella how'd she react?"

"Um….. Let's put it like this. I had seven people come up to me and ask why the hell Alice was so excited last night, two of them weren't even on our floor, and one wasn't even in our goddamn building! I can only imagine how many other ears heard as well, and that was _only_ when he called her babe."

" Alice you know what I told you about that." Said Esme with a reproving look on her face.

"Mom the situation was so totally understandable."

"What the hell is going on!?"Asked Emmett who hadn't understood any of the crap we had just said.

"Emmett! Come on! Catch up will you! Alice and Jasper are together now."

"Hahaha! Score one for the Alice!" Said Emmet high-fiving Alice's tiny hand.

"So I'm excited! This was a long awaited event, when did it happen?" He asked Alice.

"Last night." Said Rose.

"How'd you know?"

"We were just talking about it retard."

"Well I'm sorry I don't share in the whole friggin female telepathic thing! It's not my fault!"

"Oh, of course not baby. It's your entire race's."

"Thanks. Thanks a lot babe."

"You're welcome." Rose simply said giving him a kiss.

"So a toast to the new beginnings of temporary freedom and relationships!" Said Emmett.

"To New Beginnings!" We all said raising our glasses.

And really it was true, now that we were graduates everything was new, Alice and Jasper wouldn't always be new, _they_ may last forever, but they wouldn't always be new and exciting new, maybe when they got married or if they have kids, but that's a while from now, and as far a s freedom goes well like Emmett said; it's only temporary after summer is college and since that's the case let's try and make it memorable. So here we were toasting to New Beginnings that would eventually be replaced by other New Beginnings.


	3. Who is it?

**AN: I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long, I am starting to write the next chapter so hopefully it won't take as long to get it up. Thank you all for bearing with me and thank you all for adding me to your favs or adding this story to your alert list, hope you like it.**

"Alice I am quite sure that I do not need heels like this on a trip made for bar feet and flip-flops."

"Bella we _will _exploring some of the high class tropical life. You need them. Trust. "

"Whatever." I said throwing the 6 inch killer heels into one of my many suit cases. Alice had insisted that I needed two duffel bags full of clothes two regular size suit cases for shoes and an extra duffel bag for all the clothes she would make me buy. Despite all my cynical comments I knew that this was a once in a lifetime chance and I was actually really excited and I knew that Alice knew that. A little bit later we were joined by Rosalie telling us to hurry up.

"Hey Rose do you think we can find Bella a hot Caribbean guy?"

"Hell yeah. I if she'll let us do her make-up."

"Alice what do you have in that expert planner mind of yours? You've been talking about hooking me up with someone a lot lately."

"Nothing it's just that now that me a Jasper finally settled everything I think it's your turn to find that perfect someone now."

"Whatever Alice. Just know that I'm onto you."

"I'll be cautious." She said with a sly smile that meant trouble.

"Ready girls? " Said Emmett popping his head in to check on us.

"Yeah babe just give us a hand with these bags." Said Rose who had two duffel bags in her hand while me and Alice only had one.

"Sure." Emmett picked up the two bags and then said: "Gosh! I expected this from Alice not you Bella! Have turned to the dark side or something?"

"Well I expected Alice to make buy get a whole new wardrobe and make me take both, so no I have not turned to the dark side, and even if I did Anakin did and everybody still loves him.

"True." He said smiling and leading us out.

"Ooooo! I'm so excited!" Said Alice bouncing up and down in the back seat as we parked.

"Chill Alice it will still take us like a bajillion of years to actually get _on_ the boat- or ship."

"I know, but I'm just so close to absolute perfect bliss!"

"Why isn't it perfect?" Asked Esme

" Jasper's not here." Said Alice, Rose, and me all at the same time.

Once we got out of the cars we all grabbed bags and head to wherever we were going. Damn! Alice packed a lot! My arms will be killing me for the rest of summer! Whatever I guess we all can't be hugely ripped guys like Emmett. What seemed to be forever later…..

We got everything we needed and finally stepped foot on the cruise ship. All I could say was wow! There was a frikin water park on deck, pools were everywhere, big one little ones all kinds of sizes, water slides went everywhere, anything related to water was there ; hot tubs, saunas, even a foot spa. There were little bars everywhere serving things like; Alcohol, water, slurpees, slushes, smoothies, sodas, and so-on. As we walk towards the inside of the boat I saw a out of the corner of my eye something that looked like a ball room, but I got distracted with a sudden thought.

"Alice where are the boys?"

"Oh, they got here before use so their already at the rooms we'll meet them there."

"Where?"

"At the rooms."

"Where's the rooms?"

"Chillax Bella were almost there."

"We are here." Said Carlilse.

"Ooo! Yey!" Bounced Alice. "Ok, if I have this right than Mom and Dad your guys' room is there, Emmett and Rose your there, The boys will be there, and you and me are here. And all of the rooms have doors connecting them except the parents."

"What didn't want us spoiling you're guys' fun?" Teased Esme.

"Hey you're husband is the one who got the rooms." Said Alice as if Carlisle weren't her father.

Alice was in front of me and twisted the knob to the room and I could tell she was excited because besides the bouncing up and down and the slight squeaks that would come out of her mouth her hands were shaking like she was having drug withdraws. Alice walked in first and then me; it was amazing! The colors were White, navy, silver. The beds had white comforters that closely resembled clouds, the two back pillows were the same, then there were two more normal sized pillows in front of that that were a navy, then there were four little pillows in front of those, they were all silver and navy, at the end of the beds there was a blanket that went across the width of the bed and down the sides, but didn't go down the front of the beds. The carpet was white which meant that it mine as well have had caution printed on it. The Curtains were navy faux silk material that had glints of a metallic like silver, there was a HUGE flat screen TV mounted on the wall and beside it this black box which Alice told me was and online radio/DVD player; aka we could watch any movie in the world without paying and it was still legal and we could do the same with music only with the music you could plug in your headphone to the headboard on the bed and listen to music that way too. There was also a little black coffee table with the coffee maker on top and two chairs beside it. Alice flipped out over the closets, not because they were small, but because they were actually big enough to store all of the clothes _and_ mine, which was saying a lot. Alice and I were coming out from inspecting the bathroom when it happened, I saw it. Lying at the ends of both of the beds (I don't know how we missed them before) Were two boxes of chocolate.

"Alice?"

"Yeah Bella?"

" Chocolate.'

"What?!"

"Chocolate."

"Where?"

"At the ends of the beds." Automatically me and Alice dove to the ends of the beds and sad to say devour both boxes of chocolate in minutes. Then we heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Alice called.

"Me."

"Who is me?"

"You know who."

"I'm not letting you in unless you say who."

"Alice for crying out loud I have Jasper out here waiting for you. No will you get out here!?"

**Once again thank you. I'll try and make the next chapter a little longer, but I can't make promises. The chapter kinda just work themselves out. Please review, even if bad. **


End file.
